TSC
by anothereleven345
Summary: Un club de investigación poco reconocido, un grupo de chicos con capacidades increibles para resolver crimenes... todo cambia repentinamente con una carta desde... ¿¡Edimburgo?.
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola mundo! bueno he aquí yo con un nuevo fic (y eso que no he terminado los otros, tengo que hacerlo), empezare con un pequeño prologo y dejare la ficha con unas pequeñas aclaraciones para quienes no entiendan bien la ficha, sin más que decir el fic… pero antes unas aclaraciones:

1) Los nombres de ciudades y calles son verdaderos, los hechos y personajes son ficticios cualquier parecido con la vida real es pura coincidencia.

2) Hay ciertos datos que serán explicados al final del fic.

Ahora, disfruten...

* * *

><p>El mundo… un lugar lleno de personas felices y saludables, sus paisajes no son la excepción… pero siempre lo bueno tiene su lado malo debido a los excesos o inclusive a las malas decisiones, como por ejemplo las armas, guerras, conflictos o bien asesinatos, crímenes que atentan siempre contra el mismo aspecto… la vida de las personas…no se si bien lo saben pero siempre me he preguntado lo siguiente… ¿Habrán más personas vivas que muertas en la historia del mundo?... mi respuesta es simple, no me interesa ni me interesara responderla, por el simple hecho de que la vida y la muerte siempre han existido en el mundo…<p>

Creo que me ha faltado caballerosidad y no me he presentado aún… me conocen como "El descendiente de Sherlock", no sé bien por qué me dicen así, pero bueno así es… mi nombre verdadero… Yuuto Kido, a pesar de ir a una de las mejores Universidades que mi familia adoptiva pudo pagar y formar un club con mis amigos de investigación y resolución de casos, nunca hemos resuelto ni un simple caso… sé que apenas tengo 22 años pero me gustaría aprovechar mi don para resolver casos, al igual que todos mis amigos que tienen habilidades para lo mismo… en fin, nuestro club se llama _"The Sherlocks and criminals" _o bien por sus siglas_ T.S.C_, los integrantes de este club son además de mi… mis amigos de la infancia Sakuma Jirou y Afuro Terumi, junto con dos chicos más que conocí en la Universidad llamados Satoru Endo y Utsunomiya Toramaru, quien es un dos años menor que yo, además esta mi hermana biológica, Haruna Otonashi…

Todos estudiamos en la Universidad Oxford en Reino Unido,Inglaterra, si bien nuestro club es comúnmente amenazado por cerrar, tenemos otra competencia en la universidad el _C.A.R o "Club American research",_ así es… si sospechaste que los integrantes e este club son estadounidenses por lazos sanguíneos, te equivocas, todos son extranjeros de… claro esta… las mejores universidades en sus países, hace unos meses todos estos estudiantes volvieron desde la universidad de Cambridge, formando este club repentinamente… nunca he visto a alguno de sus integrantes, pero si bien he escuchado, todos ellos poseen el logo de la Universidad de Cambridge escondido entre sus ropas…

En estos momentos me encuentro en la sala del club junto con 4 de los 5 miembros del club, sin contarme a mí, estoy sentado en una silla mirando el techo, la sala del club es un salón antiguo con pisos de madera, al igual que los soportes de la habitación los cuales están en los vértices que unen las paredes de la habitación cuadrada, aparte de mi silla hay una para recibir a las personas que "nos piden que resolvamos casos" o más bien los docentes o miembros del consejo estudiantil que nos piden que cerremos el club o nos piden otra tontería… esperábamos a mi hermana, quien había sido llamada a la oficina del director, llevábamos casi más de diez minutos esperándola, hasta que de pronto la puerta se abrió de golpe, dejando ver a mi hermana con la respiración agitada, dejándonos todos algo preocupados, mire hacia una de sus manos, en esta llevaba un sobre color blanco ya abierto con un sello de un escudo…

_Haruna (levantando la carta mientras intentaba recuperar aliento__):_ Chicos, tienen que leer esto.

_Sakuma (molesto):_ ¡¿Te tardaste más de diez minutos todo por un mísero sobre?!

_Haruna (mirando a Sakuma con superioridad):_ Créeme cuando lo leas ya no pensaras eso.

Kido (levantándose de su lugar y caminando en dirección a su hermana): ¿Haruna me puedes dejar leer esa carta?

Mi hermana me entrego la carta sin decir nada más, empecé a leerla, al ver su contenido me quede sin palabras:

_**15/06/1986**_

_**Queridos miembros de T.S.C: **_

_**Les saludo cordialmente desde Edimburgo, para pedirles la resolución de un caso… más bien de una amenaza que aqueja a mi jefe, quien recibió una carta amenazante en donde se decía que sería asesinado junto con dos más de sus colegas o trabajadores de su mansión el día 18/06, no se especificaba nada más en la carta, pero la verdad desde ese día no ha dormido ni ha tocado mucho su comida, además de eso pasa mucho más tiempo en su trabajo, dejándonos preocupados…**_

_**Quería pedirles que si fuera posible que ustedes nos ayudaran a resolver este caso y descubrir al escritor del comunicado con la condición de que viajen a la ciudad de Edimburgo, esperare su respuesta con ansias y también esperanzas, les envió también los boletos del avión privado de mi jefe, quien ha aprobado mi petición, además adjunto también la dirección de nuestro hogar en el final de esta carta.**_

_**Se despide cordialmente, Aki Kino.**_

_**Calle Andrew Square 1770, Edimburgo, Inglaterra**_

Termine de leer la carta y mire a Haruna, pero ella respondió mi duda rápidamente.

_Haruna (sonriendo):_ Hermano, no tienes de que preocuparte, el director dice que podemos tomarnos unos días libres e ir, además llamo a nuestros padres y todos están de acuerdo.

Dirigí mi vista hacia los demás, quienes tenían una sonrisa en su rostro.

_Sakuma (bromeando):_ Sera como un viaje de estudios.

_Afuro:_ Yo ya quería probar _**Dundee cake***_

_Toramaru:_ Yo ya quería ir a Edimburgo _(voltea hacia Kido sonriendo)_ además es una oportunidad para darle fama al club no crees

_Kido (sonriendo):_ Bien esta decidido, ¡nos iremos a Edimburgo!

* * *

><p><strong><em>*Dundee cake:<em>** Pastel de frutos secos.

Bien aqui les dejo la ficha:

Nombre y Apellido:

Edad (20-30):

Apariencia:

Personalidad (no muy definida por fa):

Nacionalidad* (explicación abajo):

Lugar donde viven (puede ser India {3}, Brasil {3 o 4}, Reino Unido{2} o Italia {3}):

Oficio* (explicación y opciones al final):

Pareja* (explicación al final):

Edad que desean que tenga su pareja (20 - 30):

Historia* (explicación abajo)

_**Bueno ahora las explicaciones:**_

_**1) La nacionalidad no es necesario que concuerden con el lugar que elijan en donde viven.**_

_**2) Los lugares que elijan tendran un numero para los cupos que tengo, los cuales se especifican arriba a un lado del nombre.**_

_**3) Su oficio pudde ser el que quieran pero no aceptare:**_

_**Asesino encubierto, Agente, detective o mafioso, pueden ser policias o cualquier otro oficio.**_

_**4) Deben especificar si la pareja que elijen es su esposo, prometido o novio, si quieren pueden elegir dos pero deben especificar que relación tienen con el otro (no piensen mal de mi porfa).**_

_**5) Les pidere la ultima condición, que la historia tenga algo de drama o tragedia, no mucho pero algo, además deben decir como conocieron a su pareja, pueden agregarle cosas extras.**_

_**Espero leerlos pronto.**_

_**Anothereleven345**_


	2. Nuestro primer caso inicia

**_Hola de nuevo, vengo con un nuevo capítulo para el fic, con unas aclaraciones sobres mis fics y este:_**

**_Los fics "The legend in the space" y "The day before tomorrow" estarán más tiempo parados debido a que sufrí un bloqueo imaginativo de estos, con respecto a "Chronicles of Rujiyima" y "T.S.C" los seguiré por ahora, aprovechando mi imaginación._**

**_La clasificación está algo confusa, ya que a pesar de los crímenes que se cometerán, no habrá algo más fuerte, eso es lo que tengo planeado._**

**_El cupo de Italia para los Ocs está completa, solamente quedan Reino Unido, India y 3 cupos más para Brasil._**

**_También se me olvidaba aclarar que ciertos datos que colocare serán explicados al final del capitulo_**

**_Los dejo con el capítulo sin más que agregar._**

**_Anothereleven345._**

* * *

><p><em><span>Aeromoza:<span>_ Queridos pasajeros del avión Y-90 con destino a la ciudad de Edimburgo, les informamos que en unos minutos descenderemos en el Aeropuerto e Edimburgo.

La aeromoza cerro la cortina que conectaba con el pasillo en dirección a la cabina de mando, yo tenía aun en mis manos la carta de la señorita Aki Kino, aun no podía creer que estábamos a unos escasos minutos de resolver nuestro primer caso… de pronto sentí algo sobre mi mano, levante la vista, mi hermana me sonreía dulcemente.

_Haruna (sonriendo): _Hermano no tienes de que preocuparte, estoy segura de que resolveremos este caso.

_Kido (sonriendo):_ Eso lo se Haruna, pero de pronto empecé a… _(Negando con la cabeza)_ no, no es nada.

_Haruna (sonriendo):_ Bueno no importa, tomare una siesta hermano _(recuesta su cabeza en el asiento y empieza a dormir)._

Casi le digo, olvidaba que nunca le había contado que tenía una relación… espero que me perdone, ya que no le he escrito desde hace dos semanas, espero poder verla algún día de nuevo…

Finalmente aterrizamos, cuando le escribí a la señorita Kino diciéndole que iríamos a Edimburgo, respondió al día siguiente diciendo que nos esperaría fuera del Aeropuerto con un coche para llevarnos hasta la casa de su jefe, espero que sea una señora amable y no una vieja regañona y cascarrabias como en esas telenovelas que acostumbra a ver mi hermana…

Bueno finalmente hicimos lo que teníamos que hacer y salimos del aeropuerto hasta la salida, busque con la mirada alguna señal para diferenciar quien era Aki, finalmente vi un cartel que decía en mayúsculas las siglas del club, nos acercamos con nuestras maletas hasta la persona que sostenía el cartel, era una joven de nuestra edad, quizás un poco más joven, de cabellos verdosos, ojos color negros-café, estatura mediana y piel algo blanca, nos miraba con una sonrisa en su rostro.

_P.1 (sonriendo):_ ¿Ustedes son los miembros del club de Inglaterra, no?

_Kido:_ Si mucho gusto, ¿usted debe ser Aki Kino cierto?

_Aki:_ Si, mucho gusto a todos, me alegra bastante que hayan podido venir, ahora los llevare hasta el carro para podernos ir a la casa de mi jefe.

_Afuro:_ Discúlpeme señorita-

_Aki (algo avergonzada):_ No me digas señorita, tengo 21, dime simplemente Aki.

_Afuro:_ Esta bien, quería preguntarle sobre su jefe, _(serio)_ ¿no tendrá algún inconveniente con alguien o tal vez se metió en alguna pelea últimamente?

_Aki (colocando un dedo en su mejilla):_ Pues la verdad no lo creo, nunca habla enfrente de sus empleados sobre su vida laboral.

Eso me dejo bastante intrigado… tal vez no tenga mucha confianza con las personas "ajenas" a él, seguimos a Aki hasta su carro, al voltear la mirada hacia mi lado derecho, me di cuenta de que Sakuma tomaba unas notas en una libreta, la cual a veces cargaba consigo, esta era de color verde oscuro y de tamaño mediano.

_Kido (acercándose hacia Sakuma):_ ¿Qué haces?

_Sakuma (sin quitar la vista de la libreta):_ Pues… pensé que sería útil tomar algunos datos sobre las personas cercanas al señor para así poder sacar conclusiones.

_Kido:_ Vaya sí que tienes unas grandes ideas Sakuma.

Sakuma simplemente sonrió, llegamos hasta el carro de Aki, el cual era para nuestra sorpresa una limusina color negro, apenas todos entramos en el auto, el chofer arranco, mientras llegábamos hasta la casa, que para mí debería ser una mansión, ya que si se tiene una limusina de este calibre, uno debería creer que es una persona de bastante dinero.

_Toramaru:_ Increíble, ¿cuál es el trabajo de su jefe?

_Aki (sonriendo):_ Pues él trabaja como subdirector de una compañía de cruceros, _**Carnival Corporation***_

_Sakuma (quitando la cabeza de su libreta y guardándola en el bolsillo de su chaqueta):_¿Y cómo se llama su jefe?

_Aki:_Su nombre es Edgar Valtinas.

_Haruna:_¿Cómo lo conociste?

_Aki:_Por su prometida, Kuduo Fuyuka, es una amiga mía de la infancia y cuando vine desde América para estudiar aquí, ella me ofreció trabajo en casa de Edgar como ama de casa.

_Toramaru:_ Entonces ¿usted es norteamericana?

_Aki:_ Exacto.

_Chofer:_ Señorita Kino, hemos llegado.

_Aki (levantándose de su asiento):_ Bueno, bienvenidos a Edimburgo, apenas entremos a la casa les presentare a todos los miembros _(Abre la puerta y sale)._

Tal y como lo sospechaba, no era una casa común y corriente, sino una gran mansión color blanco, de dos pisos, con una fuente de mármol frente a la entrada y atrás de mí se encontraba la entrada de la mansión cerrada con unas grandes murallas blancas y una reja de color negro.

_Aki:_ Bueno pasen _(abre la puerta)_

_P.1 (corriendo hacia Aki): _¡Aki, ¿dónde estabas?!

Una mujer joven llego frente a Aki con expresión preocupada, tenía cabellos morados, ojos de color azul- morado, piel color vainilla y quizás un poco más alta que Aki.

_Aki (apenada):_ Lo siento Fuyuka, se me olvida decirte lo de ir a recoger a los investigadores.

_Fuyuka (confundida):_ ¿Investigadores? _(voltea la vista hacia el grupo detrás de Aki) _¡Es cierto el equipo de investigación! _(se acerca hasta el frente de los demás)_ Bienvenidos a nuestro hogar, soy Kuduo Fuyuka, prometida de Edgar Valtinas.

_Afuro:_ Mucho gusto, somos el T.S.C, yo soy Terumi Afuro, ellos son Jirou Sakuma, Haruna Otonashi, Utsunomiya Toramaru y Yuuto Kido.

_Fuyuka (sonriendo_): Es un placer, por favor pasen _(voltea hacia Aki aun con la sonrisa)_ ¿podrías traer té por favor Aki?

_Aki:_ Si, ahora vuelvo _(Se va por un extremo de la habitación y se va por una puerta)_

_Fuyuka (empieza a caminar por la habitación junto con el grupo):_Edgar no tardará en llegar, ha tenido que ir a una reunión importante.

_Kido (caminando):_ No se preocupe, me gustaría que respondiera unas preguntas Fuyuka, ¿podría llamarla así?

_Fuyuka (volteando con una sonrisa_): Si no te preocupes

_Kido:_ ¿A qué se dedica?

_Fuyuka:_ Soy maestra de medicina en la _**Napier University**_*

_Kido:_ ¿Qué edad tiene?

_Fuyuka:_ Tengo 22

_Haruna:_ ¿Y cómo conoció a Edgar?

_Fuyuka:_ Lo conocí cuando vine desde Inglaterra para terminar mis estudios, lo conocí por simple casualidad en el campus de la Universidad y empecé a salir con el cómo amigos y luego me enamore de él y hace dos meses atrás me propuso matrimonio.

Seguimos a Fuyuka por la habitación, hasta que llegamos a un pasadizo que conectaba con otras habitaciones, todas con puerta menos una, en la cual entramos, dentro de la habitación había un sillón de cuero color café, un sofá grande color negro, un tapiz de piel de oso, pero sin la cabeza, una chimenea frente al sofá…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Carnival Corporation: empresa británica-estadounidense-panameña, y el mayor operador mundial de cruceros.<strong>_

_**_**_**Napier University: Universidad ubicada en Edimburgo.**_**_**_

_**_**_**Bueno espero ller sus reviews pronto y ver mas Ocs **_**_**_


	3. La casa de Edgar

_Bueno de nuevo la actualización de este fic, les diré antes de empezar el capítulo que aún quedan cupos para Ocs los cuales son solamente 2 en la India y 1 en Brasil, Reino Unido está completo junto con Italia que fue el más pedido._

_Anothereleven345_

* * *

><p>Bueno, ahora estamos en Edimburgo, a punto de resolver nuestro primer caso como equipo, estoy bastante preocupado en como resultara esto… ¿Qué pasa si no descubrimos al autor de la carta?... además que para agregar tensión, Endo fue llamado para ir a jugar como representante de la selección española de Futbol, la verdad no me desagrada en lo absoluto, pero lo que si me molesto bastante es que nos dijera eso un día antes de venir, por suerte pudimos despedirnos de el en el aeropuerto, pero la verdad es que yo, al igual que todos los demás queríamos resolver este caso con todo el club… pero como dicen, no hay que llorar por la leche derramada…<p>

_Haruna (volteando hacia Fuyuka):_ Disculpa Fuyuka, pero ¿además de Aki hay alguien más que trabaje en esta casa o que viva con ustedes?

_Fuyuka:_ La verdad sí, hay dos empleados más además de mi amiga Aki, que son Mark Kruger, quien esta viviendo en nuestra casa junto con su prometida Clarie Mechnick, junto con ellos está también Ichirouta Kazemaru, quien trabaja como guarda espaldas mi esposo y uno de sus colaboradores Osamu Saginuma, quien vive con nosotros desde el verano pasado.

_Aki (entrando con una bandeja de plata en sus manos):_ Lamento la demora, aquí está su té _(coloca la bandeja encima de una mesa)_, también quería informarle que el señor Edgar Valtinas llego hace unos segundos junto con Kazemaru y Osamu

_Fuyuka (volteando la vista):_ Gracias por el aviso Aki _(se levanta de su asiento y va en dirección a la puerta, pero antes voltea la mirada hacia el grupo) _Vengan les presentare a mi esposo y los demás.

Seguimos a Fuyuka hasta la misma entrada en donde estaba un hombre de cabello largo color celeste algo oscuro, ojos de el mismo color solo que más oscuros piel clara y más alto que la mayoría de nosotros. El hombre a su lado tenía casi la misma estatura que este, pero su cabello lo tenía sujetado en una cola y era de color negro, de ojos anaranjados y piel pálida, ambos vestían de traje, solamente que el de cabellos negros tenía un traje color negro y el otro uno blanco.

Al lado del hombre de cabellos azules había un chico de casi nuestra edad con cabello azulado casi del mismo tono que el del primero, pero este tenía los ojos color café, más bien el ojo ya que el otro o cubría con un mechón de su cabello, de piel clara y vestía un traje parecido al del hombre de cabellos negros.

_Fuyuka (acercándose al hombre de cabellos azules):_ ¡Edgar, que bueno que estas bien!

_Edgar (sonriendo):_ Por favor Fuyuka _(abrazándola)_ sabes que Kazemaru siempre cuida de mí, además estoy seguro de que la carta es_- (voltea la vista hacia el grupo)_ perdónenme aun no les he dado mis saludos, soy Edgar Valtinas, espero que puedan ayudarme con respecto al autor de la carta.

_Afuro:_ No se preocupe señor Valtinas, somos el club de investigaciones T.S.C y resolveremos su caso lo más pronto posible.

_Edgar:_ Bueno los presentare, ellos son Ichirouta Kazemaru _(señala con su mano al chico de cabellos azules)_ y Saginuma Osamu _(dirige su mano hacia el otro chico)_, Fuyuka ya debió decirles qué relación tienen conmigo.

_Sakuma:_ Si señor no se preocupe.

_Edgar:_ Pueden decirme Edgar.

_Toramaru:_ Edgar, ¿no tendrás la carta de la amenaza?

_Edgar:_ Si esta en mi habitación la traeré enseguida, pero por favor los invito a que nos acompañen a cenar esta noche y se queden ¿Cuándo es su vuelo?

_Toramaru:_ Dentro de dos días, contando este.

_Edgar:_ Bueno está bien iré por la carta, Mark y Clarie deben estar por llegar, se supone que llegarían desde la India en la noche.

_Fuyuka (recordando de golpe_): Es cierto, Edgar se me olvidaba decirte que me llego una carta de Clarie diciendo que se quedarían más tiempo en la India, ya que Clarie sigue con su labor social en el refugio y Mark aun esta con varias reuniones en el país.

_Edgar (sonriendo):_ Ya veo, _(algo triste)_ bueno espero que vuelvan pronto, aunque deben estar pasándola muy bien, con permiso _(se va en dirección a su habitación)._

_Osamu (serio y con mirada fría):_ Yo también iré a la mía, con permiso _(se retira por el mismo lado que Edgar)_

_Fuyuka:_ Bueno pasen al comedor para servirles la comida, Aki y yo la prepararemos.

Fuyuka estaba a punto de irse para ir a la cocina y nosotros estábamos a punto de ir hasta el comedor junto con Kazemaru, cuando de pronto tocaron la puerta, Fuyuka fue rápidamente hasta esta y en ella se encontraban dos personas más, vestidas con el mismo traje que Osamu, ambas de nuestra edad y de cabello color café, claro que una lo tenía más claro que el otro, extrañamente ninguno parecía ser británico, sino que extranjeros, los ojos de uno eran de color negro y los del otro color azul oscuro, un poco más que los de Edgar, ambos de contextura delgada.

_Fuyuka (feliz):_ ¡Fidio, Handa, cuanto tiempo!

_Fidio:_ Hola Fuyuka, Edgar nos llamó para que viniéramos a cenar y hablar cierto tema sobre la compañía.

_Fuyuka (preocupada):_ ¿Sucedió algo?

_Handa:_ No, no te preocupes, es algo de poca importancia, pero queremos resolverlo lo más pronto posible.

_Fuyuka:_ Bueno, pasen Edgar ha ido a su habitación al igual que Osamu, además tenemos aquí presentes al club de investigaciones T.S.C.

_Handa (serio):_ ¿Es por la carta de amenaza?

_Fuyuka (triste):_ Si.

_Fidio (dirigiendo su vista hacia el grupo):_ Mucho gusto mi nombre es Fidio Aldena y él es Sinichi Handa.

_Handa (sonriendo):_ Un placer.

_Fuyuka:_ Bueno ahora todos pasen al comedor iré con Aki para preparar la cena _(se va en dirección a la cocina)._

Luego de eso fuimos todos a la mesa, nos quedamos hablando de temas cruciales y como son infaltables ciertos datos personales, Edgar también nos dijo que después de la cena nos daría la carta para comprobar si esta tenía algún tipo de huellas dactilares o algún indicio, finalmente cenamos y luego de eso, Edgar y sus colaboradores fueron a un salón donde se quedaron hablando, mientras Aki se encontraba en el patio trasero de la mansión limpiando las ventanas del primer piso, a los chicos nos dieron un cuarto y a mi hermana le dieron uno cerca de la habitación de Edgar y Fuyuka, estábamos instalándonos en nuestras habitaciónes cuando…

* * *

><p><em>Muajajajajaj el suspenso ataca nuevamente, bueno hasta aquí el capítulo, mañana o pasado mañana lo sigo ya que quiero seguir "Chronicles of Rujiyima".<em>

_Adiós_


	4. Un asesino indiscutible

_**Bueno aquí de nuevo con el siguiente capítulo, en el anterior, los deje comiéndose las uñas (soy tan malvada XD) antes de iniciar aclarare ciertos aspectos:**_

_**1) Los hechos que ocurrirán ahora no están relacionados a la vida real, cualquier parecido es puar coincidencia, claro que utilizare cierta información extra para la historia**_

_**3) En este fic Kido no tendrá sus lentes, pero los demás personajes de Inazuma como Sakuma, quien posee su parche aun lo tendrán.**_

_**Sin más que decir el capítulo ¡Disfrútenlo! También como dato adicional aun me quedan cupos en India, no tengan miedo de mandarme sus Ocs si quieren participar, los demás están ocupados.**_

_**Anothereleven345**_

* * *

><p><span><em>Kido (sacando ropa de su maleta y yendo hacia un ropero):<em> Bueno ya estamos aquí.

_Afuro:_ Me hubiera gustado que estuviera Endo aquí.

_Toramaru (sonriendo):_ Afuro, estoy seguro de que a Endo le hubiera gustado mucho que resolviéramos el caso, incluso si él no está aquí.

_Sakuma (sonriendo mientras acomodaba su maleta encima de una cama):_ Toramaru tiene razón, debemos descubrir al autor de esa carta.

_Kido (cerrando el ropero):_ Es cierto, debemos hacer todo lo posible para que-

Las luces se apagaron repentinamente dejándonos a todos sorprendidos, me preocupe por mi hermana, aunque solamente pensaba en el asesino que podía ser el causante de este repentino apagón…

_Afuro (mirando hacia las lámparas del techo):_ ¡Demonios, esto no puede ser posible! _(dirige su vista hacia Toramaru)_ ¡Toramaru ayúdame a buscar la puerta!

_Toramaru (empieza a dirigir sus manos hacia el frente):_ ¡S-si! _(empieza a caminar buscando la entrada)_

_Sakuma:_ Esto tiene solo dos explicaciones, una mala instalación de energía o una emboscada por parte del asesino.

_Kido:_ Sakuma tiene razón, aunque desconfió bastante de que sea lo-

Un grito femenino venía desde el otro lado de la habitación, las luces finalmente habían vuelto apenas el grito termino, todos nos apresuramos a salir de la habitación, por suerte el grito no era el de mi hermana quien también salía de la habitación, bajamos las escaleras principales y llegamos hasta el salón donde se habían reunido Edgar y sus colaboradores, Aki estaba apegada a la pared a unos metros frente a la puerta que conectaba a la habitación, con la mirada aterrada y una de sus manos cubría su boca, Haruna se quedó con ella tratando de tranquilizarla, dentro estaban el resto de los ahora sospechosos, todos dirigiendo su mirada hacia un cuarto que conectaba con la sala mediante una puerta color blanca de madera, me coloque al frente junto con Afuro y lo que vimos nos dejó perplejos…

_Kido (volteando la mirada hacia Fuyuka): _¡Llame a una ambulancia y a la policía!

Fuyuka asintió rápidamente y se fue de la habitación sola, dirigí mi mirada hacia el hombre tirado en el suelo… nunca pensé que la primera víctima fuera Osamu, aunque la verdad no es tanta la sorpresa, ya que siempre se deja lo mejor para el final… estoy casi seguro de que Edgar será asesinado al fin de cuentas…

_Afuro (agachándose a un lado del cadáver y colocando sus dedos a ambos lados del cuello):_ … No se puede hacer nada, está muerto.

_Handa (algo preocupado):_ ¿No debería encargarse de eso la policía?

_Afuro:_ Es simplemente una comprobación, además no logro entender como lo asesinaron.

Es cierto… no había rastros de sangre por ningún lado, ni siquiera signos de haber sido envenenado o haber sido estrangulado, simplemente no tenía signos vitales y además de eso, tenía en su rostro no una mueca de terror o dolor… sino como si estuviera durmiendo…

Luego de unos minutos llego la ambulancia junto con la policía, la ambulancia analizo el cadáver y lo cubrieron con una manta y lo llevaron hasta el camión, diciendo que iban a llevárselo hacia el Departamento de policía de Edimburgo, pero el jefe de policía los detuvo diciendo que querían ver si había alguno pista de cómo lo asesinaron, el detective parecía ser un hombre bastante agresivo pero cierta expresión en su rostro me daba confianza, su cabello era de color rojo pálido, ojos color naranja, cejas pobladas y piel blanca, delgado y de la misma estatura que nosotros…

Todos estábamos reunidos en la sala, Haruna aun trataba de hacer que Aki se calmara al igual que con Fuyuka quien resultó afectada por la escena, el detective estaba entrando a la sala, apenas lo vio Edgar se dirigió hacia él.

_Edgar:_ ¿Se lo llevaran?

_P.1 (con mirada seria):_ No aun no, esperaran a que vemos si hay algo que nos pueda ayudar para descubrir al asesino y luego se lo llevaran… mucho gusto señor Valtinas, mi nombre es Fubuki Atsuya.

_Edgar:_ Mucho gusto _(triste)_ en serio me gustaría saber cómo murió mi amigo.

_Atsuya:_ Bueno no se preocupe puede estar tranquilo resolveremos este caso pronto, además al parecer tenemos a varios detectives aquí por lo que veo.

_Sakuma (dirigiéndose hacia Atsuya):_ Somos el T.S.C, espero que podamos contar con su ayuda para este caso _(voltea hacia Edgar)_ ¿Nos dejaría ver la carta ahora?

_Edgar:_ S-sí, ahora la traigo _(se va de la habitación con paso acelerado)._

_Afuro (sentándose en una silla de la sala):_ ¿Qué hacemos ahora Kido?

_Kido (molesto):_ ¿No es obvio Afuro? Primero debemos esperar a que el señor Edgar traiga la carta y luego de eso buscaremos alguna evidencia en el cadáver.

Luego de unos segundos llego el señor Edgar con la carta en sus manos, la vi algo arrugada y al preguntarle me dijo que la había tirado, pensando que se trataba de alguna broma, al sacar la carta del sobre ya abierto, el cual no tenía ni una señal de quien la había enviado, pero si tenía ciertas salpicaduras de tinta sobre este, al leer su contenido, no me dio la menor sorpresa de que solamente estuvieran estas palabras:

_**Edgar Valtinas, tu hora llegara pronto, pero para satisfacer mi sed de venganza matare a dos conocidos tuyos, espero te guste ese pequeño regalo, señor de los mares.**_

_**Tu muerte llegara el día 18/06.**_

_**Förl aldrig du***_

¿Qué significaran esas últimas palabras?, si mis cursos de idiomas sirvieron de algo estoy seguro de ese idioma es sueco, estoy casi seguro de que será una gran pista para descubrir quién es el asesino, le diré a Sakuma que me des los apuntes de su libreta para ver qué información ha logrado conseguir, pero antes de eso le pediré a Toramaru y Afuro que me acompañen a ver el cadáver.

Voltee la vista hacia donde estaban las chicas se veían mas calmadas, Aki se propuso a ir a la cocina, mientras que Fuyuka y Haruna se quedaban hablando, Fidio, Handa y Edgar estaban hablando, finalmente nos dirigimos con el jefe de policía Atsuya a ver el cuerpo y buscar algún indicio…todos menos Aki estaban en el salón cunado nos fuimos…

_Mientras en la cocina: _

_Aki (remojándose la cara):_ N-no puede ser, Osamu está muerto, n-no quiero asesinar a Fuyuka _(se remoja la cara de nuevo)_, p-pero no se supondría que el fuera el primero.

_Mientras en la ambulancia: _

_Atsuya:_ Al parecer lo envenenaron, ya que no presenta ningún percance en su cuerpo.

El detective parecía estar en lo cierto, la autopsia la habían practicado en la camioneta, la cual tenía los implementos y equipos necesarios para practicarla, el cuerpo estaba cubierto con una manta en la cual se veían restos de sangre, cuando Toramaru la vio le dieron ganas de vomitar, al igual que a Afuro y a mí, por suerte logramos resistir, quite la manta que cubría el rostro de Osamu, parecía dormido, igual que un niño, tenía un presentimiento de que la pista que buscábamos estaba en su cabeza, pero no encontré un golpe en su cabeza o en los lugares que vi, hasta que de pronto encontré cierto punto en su cuello, llame a todos con mi mano, cuando lo hicieron señale el lugar del cuello.

_Kido:_ Lo ven, es un punto causado por una inyección.

_Atsuya:_ Podría ser o también podría ser que se trate de algún lunar.

_Kido:_ Lo dudo, es demasiado pequeño, además de eso, al parecer fue bastante pequeño, tal vez como un tranquilizante pequeño, del tamaño de un dardo pequeño.

_Toramaru (con la cara algo pálida y confuso):_ ¿Pero cómo lo lograron?

_Kido:_ Eso es lo que resolveremos ahora, por lo menos ya tenemos una pista de cómo lo asesinaron _(se levanta de su lugar y se coloca en dirección a la puerta_) vamos ahí que ir al baño.

Nos fuimos directamente hacia el baño, todos estábamos en la sala excepto Aki, quien según Haruna aún se encontraba en la cocina, todos comenzamos a analizar la escena, a excepción de los ahora sospechosos quienes se encontraban en la sala sentados, mientras tanto los demás analizábamos la escena.

_Haruna (buscando por las paredes del baño_): Que extraño un dardo debió de salir de algún lado, pero no veo nada por ningún lado.

_Sakuma:_ ¡Chicos vengan creo que encontré algo!

Todos nos dirigimos hacia Sakuma, quien se encontraba frente a la ventana la cual era muy alta de largo, de madera pintada de blanco, la cual se encontraba cerrada con seguro, además de eso no tenía ninguna que cortina que la cubriera, lo cual tenía aún más sentido para mí.

_Afuro:_ ¿Qué sucede con esta ventana Sakuma?

_Sakuma (señalando u poco más arriba de su cabeza):_ Miren, si logran ver aquí hay un pequeño agujero, casi del tamaño de una jeringa bastante pequeña, quizás hasta un dardo.

_Kido:_ Es cierto, parece ser que el asesino tenia esto planeado, ahora la pregunta es desde donde salió ese dardo _(quita el seguro de la ventana y la abre)._

Empecé a buscar con la mirada algún punto en específico desde pudo haber sido lanzado el dardo, de pronto fije mi vista en un árbol frente a la ventana, supuse que ese punto era el lugar perfecto para disparar el dardo, además de ser bastante alto era el único lugar en donde podría esconderse el arma, ya que la otra opción era la muralla pero la verdad sería bastante idiota colocar el arma ahí.

_Kido (cerrando la ventana y dirigiendo la vista hacia su hermana): _Haruna, ven conmigo, tendremos que hacer una inspección exterior, tu también Sakuma, mientras Toramaru y Afuro quédense aquí y traten de resolver algo con respecto a la carta. Le diré al policía si nos acompañara.

Salimos del baño sin problemas, cuando salimos estaba Aki en la puerta Fuyuka se le acercó, cierto aspecto en ella me traía mala espina.

_Fuyuka (preocupada y acercándose de a poco hacia Aki):_ ¿A-Aki te encuentras bien?

Aki no dijo ni una sola palabra, tenía la cabeza baja lo cual nos impedía ver sus ojos, sus manos estaban por detrás de su espalda, Edgar se veía molesto por la actitud de la chica.

_Edgar:_ Aki deja de jugar

_Fidio (mirando a Edgar preocupado):_ Edgar cálmate, esto que ocurrió debe de haberla afectado bastante.

_Aki (con miedo):_ L-lo siento Fuyuka _(levanta la vista)._

De sus ojos empezaron a salir lágrimas, de pronto sus manos salieron de su espalda ambas sosteniendo un cuchillo bastante grande y claramente afilado, la chica empezó a llorar y a gritar, aun sosteniendo el cuchillo en sus manos.

_Fuyuka (asustada y retrocediendo):_ A-Aki ¿p-po-por qué?

_Aki (llorando):_ Y-yo no tengo opción Fuyuka, tengo que hacerlo.

_Atsuya (acercándose a la chica cautelosamente):_ Señorita Kino, por favor cálmese, quiero que baje esa arma y hablaremos en la-

_Aki (llorando):_ ¡No, no quiero eso, además nunca supuse que Osamu sería el primero, debía de ser Handa quien muriera!

_Handa (molesto):_ ¡Y tú por qué quieres asesinarme, loca!

_Aki:_ Pues bueno si no pude asesinarte primero, ahora tengo que seguir con el plan _(voltea la vista hacia Fuyuka quien está paralizada del miedo_) L-lo siento Fuyuka.

Se abalanzo contra Fuyuka sin pensarlo, el cuchillo se llenó de sangre, al igual que el suelo, con las gotas de sangre que salían de la víctima del arma, nos quedamos perplejos…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo, otra vez terminado en suspenso, como siempre y eso que yo siempre reclamo por la continuación de varios fics, bueno espero les haya gustado, dejen sus comentarios y reviews, espero leerlos pronto<strong>_


	5. Caso cerrado

_**Hola de nuevo lectores(as), estoy segura de que ya la mayoría de los que siguen quieren saber al asesino, pues bueno tendrán que seguir esperando, pero les dejo el siguiente capítulo.**_

_Aki (levantando la vista sorprendida):_ ¡¿Pero qué?!-

No podía creerlo, en realidad nadie podía, ni siquiera la persona que ahora estaba siendo apuñalada en su pecho por el cuchillo. Fuyuka estaba asustada, de pronto Atsuya fue hacia Aki, quien se quedó petrificada por el acontecimiento y luego se desmayó, Atsuya llamo a dos policías para que se la llevaran a la comisaria y también a los paramédicos para que nos ayudaran con la siguiente posible víctima, la cual recostamos en el suelo, mientras de su herida brotaba sangre.

_Toramaru:_ Vamos debes resistir, te pondrás bien.

_Sakuma:_ Es cierto, estoy seguro de que tu herida no es tan grave, además no te apuñalo en el corazón o en el lugar de tus pulmones

_Fuyuka (llorando):_ ¿¡Por qué lo hiciste Fidio!?

_Fidio (sonriendo a duras):_ P-Porque de seguro Edgar me despide _(trata de reír pero empieza a toser)._

_Handa:_ ¡Fidio, vamos amigo resiste!

_Edgar:_ En serio Fidio te agradezco en serio que hayas salvado a mi querida Fuyuka, gracias compañero.

Fidio sonrió y luego de eso los paramédicos llegaron y se lo llevaron, de ahí Atsuya apareció en la puerta diciendo que el cadáver y Aki habían sido llevados al establecimiento de la policía para proceder con el caso, pero algo no concordaba ¿Cómo Aki puede ser la asesina si al principio no se comportaba así?... Decidí cerrar este caso de una vez por todas, me dirigí hacia Fuyuka, pero al pensar en su estado, creí que lo mejor sería que mi hermana hablara con ella, le dije lo que debía hacer y se fue hacia Fuyuka…

_Haruna (sentándose al lado de Fuyuka):_ Fuyuka, ¿estás bien?

_Fuyuka (con sus manos sobre sus piernas y mirando hacia abajo): _S-si estoy bien _(sus manos empiezan a temblar levemente)._

_Haruna (seria): _Fuyuka, quiero ser sincera contigo… estamos cien por cientos seguros de que Aki no es la asesina.

Vi las caras que colocaban cada uno de los sospechosos restantes, todas de sorpresa pero a la vez de incredibilidad por esas palabras.

_Handa (acercándose molesto hacia las dos chicas):_ ¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?! ¡Esa mujer dijo que yo debía morir en lugar de Osamu y también ataco a nuestro amigo!

_Edgar (serio y con mirada fría hacia Handa):_ Handa cálmate, estas en mi casa y no permitiré que le hables así a una dama y menos en mi presencia.

Todos vimos como el chico quiso decir otras palabras pero al ver la expresión de su superior no dijo nada más pero chasqueo su boca y su mirada reflejaba odio.

_Edgar (con su voz algo quebrada):_ Quiero que nos expliques con detalle…por favor.

_Haruna:_ Bueno, pues se debe al cambio repentino de la personalidad de Aki, al principio estaba tranquila, pero cuando fue asesinado Osamu, ella no tuvo la misma actitud que cuando quiso atacar a Fuyuka, además suponemos que si Aki fuera la asesina ella hubiera reaccionado así desde un principio no creen.

_Fuyuka:_ N-no entiendo.

_Haruna:_ En pocas palabras si ella es la asesina… hubiera asesinado a Osamu de la misma manera que quiso hacerlo contigo.

_Handa (riendo con los ojos cerrados):_ Por favor no creo que eso sea posible.

_Afuro (con mirada desafiante):_ ¿Entonces cuál es tu hipótesis?

Handa simplemente le miro con odio, luego de eso yo, Atsuya, Sakuma y Haruna fuimos al patio, mientras Toramaru y Afuro se quedaron para asegurarse de que todos estuvieran bien y nadie más resultara afectado.

_En el patio:_

_Kido (gritando con las dos manos a los extremos de su boca):_ ¿Encontraron algo?

_Atsuya:_ Entonces si logro entender bien, tú dices que el asesino coloco el arma en este árbol _(sonriendo)_ la verdad me parece algo ridículo, pero que puedo decir yo comparado con sus hipótesis.

_Sakuma:_ ¡Kido la encontramos parecer ser una cerbatana de madera!

_Kido:_ ¡Bájala con cuidado!

Finalmente ambos la bajaron con cuidado, por desgracia tuvieron que lanzarla, pero la pude agarrar a tiempo junto con Atsuya, todos teníamos guantes para así poder manipular las armas sin que nuestras huellas dactilares quedaran en estas, después saltaron Haruna y Sakuma desde la rama del árbol, comencé a analizar la cerbatana con cuidado, no había rastros de saliva en sus extremos, pero Haruna había encontrado un trozo de ropa en una de las ramas cerca de la cerbatana, me lo entrego y pude deducir que se trataba de algodón, al recordar pude deducir que quien había disparado la flecha era un "electricista" contratado por el asesino o este mismo, supuse también de que no se encontraban restos de saliva en los extremos ya que pudo colocar algún objeto para que no quedaran pistas.

Luego nos dirigimos a la cas ay le pedimos a Edgar que nos dejara hablar a solas en nuestra habitación, a lo cual no se opuso…

_Kido:_ Sakuma me dejas ver tus apuntes.

_Sakuma:_ Si claro pero no sé de qué servirán _(saca su libreta y se la entrega)_.

Comencé a leer los datos que había logrado sacar, pero los de Aki y Fidio me los había saltado, ya que ellos no podían ser los asesinos, estábamos casi seguros de eso, los datos de Sakuma no eran nada complicados, cuando los termine de leer le devolví la libreta y con ayuda de sus datos pude complementar mi hipótesis, empezamos a desarrollar nuestra hipótesis y finalmente convocamos a todos los sospechosos a la sala principal de la casa…

_En la sala principal: _

_Kido:_ Iniciare diciéndoles que hemos logrado descubrir al asesino de Osamu y al planeador de esta noche inolvidable para todos nosotros.

_Handa (molesto):_ Vamos deja de hacerte Leonardo DiCaprio y dinos de una maldita vez quien es el asesino.

_Edgar (abraza a Fuyuka y la aleja de Handa):_ ¿No serás tú el asesino Handa?

_Handa (molesto y sorprendido):_ ¡¿Pero qué tonterías dices Edgar?!

_Edgar (furioso y protegiendo a Fuyuka):_ ¡No son tonterías, tu sabias que Osamu tenía un cargo superior al tuyo el cual según me dijiste una vez, lo había ganado por haber sobornado a los directores de la compañía!

_Toramaru:_ ¡Todos deténganse ahora!

_Kido (sereno):_ Es increíble que puedas hablar siendo tú, Edgar Valtinas, el asesino de Osamu Saginuma.

Todos los sospechosos se quedaron sorprendidos por la acusación que hice contra Edgar Fuyuka se apartó del hombre rápidamente y se colocó a nuestro lado.

_Edgar (sonriendo con preocupación):_ Por favor ¿cómo puedo ser yo el asesino si a mí me dieron una carta con el mensaje de amenaza?

_Afuro:_ Eso es fácil de responder, tú mismo enviaste esa carta desde otro lugar, además cuando la mandaste a la oficina de correos mandaste a tu guardaespaldas Kazemaru, disfrazado para que así no sospecharan nada y además de eso simplemente la mandaste con la dirección de tu hogar.

_Handa:_ ¿Y como explican la muerte de Osamu?

_Haruna:_ Encontramos un pequeño agujero en uno de los cristales de la ventana del baño, además de eso encontramos una cerbatana en el árbol, en un punto en el que comprobamos que se podía tener una perfecta posición del cuello de la víctima.

_Fuyuka:_ ¡Y cómo es que pudo morir de esa forma!

_Toramaru:_ Entre de nuevo al baño y encontré un pequeño dardo, el cual estaba vacío pero reconocí que en ese debía de haber un veneno en estado de gas, ya que no había restos líquidos en él, además pude percibir que había un olor… el mismo olor que tiene el humo de la hiedra venenosa al ser quemada.

_Edgar:_ ¿Y como pude disparar yo ese dardo si estuve junto con Handa y Fidio en la habitación contigua?

_Kido:_ Fácil, tú no lo hiciste…

_Fuyuka:_ Entonces por qué-

_Sakuma:_ Lo hizo su guardaespaldas Kazemaru, quien debe estar siendo arrestado en estos momentos por el crimen.

_Edgar:_ ¡Que tonterías dices!

_Afuro:_ Además de eso le pediste que se disfrazara de electricista apenas se fuera de tu casa con la excusa de tener que ir a ver a su familia, engañando así a Fuyuka, diciéndole que querías que arreglaran la iluminación exterior de tu casa.

_Kido:_ Además tu comportamiento con Aki fue extraño desde que llegamos a tu casa, al parecer no la consideras una señorita como a mi hermana.

Edgar me miro molesto.

De pronto el teléfono que había en la sala sonó, le hice una seña con la cabeza Sakuma para que contestara, después de unos minutos Sakuma colgó el teléfono, mirando triunfal a Edgar.

_Sakuma (sonriendo):_ Al parecer ya no tienes una cuartada… tu cómplice confeso todo, Edgar Valtinas, estas arrestado por el asesinato de Osamu Saginuma.

Edgar tenía la cabeza baja sus cabellos cubrían sus ojos, Fuyuka y Handa miraban sorprendidos a Edgar, mientras que nosotros nos limitábamos a permanecer serios y distantes.

_Fuyuka (casi sin habla_): ¿E-Edgar p-por qué?

_Edgar (sin levantar la cabeza_): Todo es por culpa de mi superior… me dijo incompetente, que Osamu hacia un mejor trabajo que yo _(aprieta los puños) _como es que ese maldito hijo del diablo podía hacer un mejor trabajo que yo… ¡Él se burlaba de mi con todo eso, quería que me desmoronara!... _(Sonriendo de lado y levanta la cabeza) _Así que me dije, porque no mostrarle las consecuencias de sus actos…

Mientras decía estas palabras Atsuya junto con tres policías más, los cuales tuvieron que romper la puerta para entrar, se quedaban bloqueando la única escapatoria de Edgar.

_Edgar (sonriendo de lado):_ Chantajee a Aki para que así me ayudara como cómplice, diciéndole que si no seguía mis indicaciones, ella moriría en lugar de Fuyuka, aunque eso era para no tener que seguir escuchando su irritante voz y su mala cocina _(sonriendo más tranquilo levantando los brazos a la altura de sus hombros_) era como matar dos pájaros de un tiro.

Todos miramos despreciablemente a Edgar, solamente Fuyuka lloraba en el suelo cubriéndose el rostro con sus manos, Haruna la consolaba junto con Toramaru.

_Edgar:_ Luego planeaba asesinar a Fidio y a Handa, pero al parecer Aki no quería asesinar a nadie, así que le ofrecí a Kazemaru que me ayudara ofreciéndole la mitad del dinero de los testamentos de esos tres, lo cual acepto sin duda, pobre desdichado, presa de la avaricia, utilice a Aki básicamente para que Kazemaru quedara ileso de toda culpa, pero al parecer veo que resulto ser más débil que una mujer… Irónico ¿no?

Después de eso fue llevado por los policías a la patrulla y se lo llevaron junto con Kazemaru, simplemente quedo un ambiente silencioso y a la vez incomodo en la casa de Edimburgo.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bueno este es final del primer caso, pero quien dice que la historia termina aquí, el T.S.C aun tiene asesinos a quienes desenmascarar.<em>**

**_Anotherleven345_**


	6. Seguendo sui talloni d'amore

Bueno estamos de vuelta en Inglaterra, han pasado aproximadamente un mes desde que resolvimos el caso de Edgar Valtinas, el juicio se hizo a los dos días, como consecuencia dejaron libre a Aki, cuando nos dijo el por qué lo había hecho era porque Edgar le había amenazado con abandonar a Fuyuka, diciéndole que había tenido amoríos con Aki, lo cual no era cierto…

Bueno finalmente nos fuimos de Edimburgo ganándonos un reconocimiento en la ciudad, debido a que en las radios y televisores el caso se hizo presente, y como no suponerlo, ya que la "victima" era uno de los subdirectores de una de las mayores operadoras de cruceros a nivel mundial…

Ahora me encuentro en mi casa desayunando, a punto de recibir mi correo, apuesto de nuevo de que son puras mierdas, y cuando me refiero a eso es que son las cuentas del alquiler del departamento, el agua, etc.

Tomaba mi café cuando una carta de sobre rosado con una estampilla de un dibujo de la bandera italiana, cuando la abrí aparecieron dos cosas una de ellas la carta escrita con una hermosa letra y una fotografía de la _**iglesia de San Francisco de Paola***_, al frente de esta había una chica sonriendo junto con otras dos chicas, la chica de unos 22 años, de piel algo pálida, pelo largo hasta la cadera de color negro y brillantes ojos rojos como la sangre, sus rasgos son finos y delicados, su figura está bastante desarrollada, nada más ni nada menos que mi novia Andrea Aldena, ahora que escuchaba su apellido, me venía a la cabeza el rostro de Fidio. Con mucha alegría, pero trate de hacer como si fuera una cuenta más, para que así Sakuma, con quien compartía mi departamento, no me viera en ese estado de alegría y desesperación, comencé a leer la carta de la chica:

_**18/07/1986**_

_**Kido:**_

_**Pues… bueno ¿Cómo te va con tu clubcito?, escuche las noticias sobre el caso que resolvieron juntos en Edimburgo, me alegra bastante saber que estas bien y que a pesar de las malas circunstancias que han tenido que soportar por el club, se mantuvieron a flote…**_

_**Si por si acaso preguntas por mí, pues si estoy bien termine mis estudios de Literatura muy bien y ahora estoy escribiendo mis libros con el apoyo de mis amigas Sayori D' Angelo y Mizuki Suzuno, hace dos años que las conozco a las dos, son geniales y me han ayudado bastante…**_

_**Pero es que el por qué te escribo esta carta es por un pequeño inconveniente que ha estado sufriendo la empresa en la cual trabaja el esposo de mi amiga Mizuki, seré breve…**_

_**Al jefe de su compañía lo amenazaron con asesinarlo si este no entrega un millón de euros en una semana y media… Por lo que me conto Fubuki, parece ser la banda **__**Camorra***_

_**Te lo diré todo cuando llegues, yo y mis amigas pudimos reservar unos pasajes para Italia, por desgracia solamente pudimos pagar dos, el vuelo será dentro de tres días…**_

_**Esperare por tu respuesta… Cuento contigo.**_

_**Te quiere Andrea.**_

_**Vico Venezia 890, casa 4. (Pregunta por Suzuno Fuusuke) **_

La verdad, Andrea, no creo que con esta situación puedas decir que estas bien, ahora debo decidir a quién llevar, ya que no es una opción decirle a mi padre sobre un pasaje a Italia, de pronto llego Sakuma hasta el comedor, al ver mi expresión pensativa no dudo ni dos segundos y me pregunto que me sucedía, le conté todo… y cuando me refiero a todo es todo…

…

_Estaba caminando por el aeropuerto acompañado de una amiga, ambos teníamos la misma edad, 17 años, ella estaba a punto de tomar un avión lejos de mí, iba a Italia por trabajo de sus padres, la verdad me alegro bastante por ella, pero… la idea de que quizás no pueda verla de nuevo me causa tristeza…_

_P.1 (preocupada): _¿Kido, sucede algo?

_Kido (negando con la cabeza):_ N-no, no es nada.

_P.1 (se detiene frente al chico con una pequeña sonrisa):_ Bueno… esta es la despedida.

_Así es, nuestra despedida, de pronto escuche desde los altavoces del aeropuerto la llamada para los pasajeros del vuelo blah blah con destino a la ciudad de Nápoles, aeropuerto __**Capodichino***__Italia favor de abordar…_

_Ella aún tenía esa pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, triste, sus padres se habían ido de la ciudad el día anterior y ahora era su turno._

_Kido:_ A-Andrea.

_Andrea (sonriendo):_ Nos veremos de nuevo Kido, lo prometo… aún recuerdo cuando no te soportaba, aunque…

_Kido:_ ¿Que aún no me toleras?

_Andrea:_ No, para nada… le verdad es que… _(Negando con la cabeza mientras sonríe) _No nada.

_Kido (acercándose a Andrea):_ Te amo.

_Andrea (son rubor en las mejillas):_ ¿Q-Qué?

_Kido (sonriendo):_ Que yo, Yuuto Kido, te amo y te seguiré amando a ti, Andrea Aldena.

Vi su rostro, estaba ruborizada, reconozco que un momento pensé que quería llorar, pero las lágrimas nunca llegaron, ahí le dije que le escribiría y ella me dijo que también lo haría, selle esa promesa con un beso, de ahí ella se fue al avión con sus maletas, dejándome solo en el aeropuerto, de pronto sentí nostalgia al ver a Andrea subiendo al avión desde la ventana, pero la volvería a ver… eso es un hecho…

_En el avión: _

Las personas tomaron asiento, el avión estaba a punto de despegar, las aeromozas ayudaban a los pasajeros a guardar sus maletas en los compartimentos, mientras tanto yo, tomaba mi lugar, justo al lado de la ventana, comencé a ver los aviones que despegaban antes que nosotros, los cuales fueron solamente dos pero a mí me parecieron que fueron más de diez los cuales despegaron, no pasaron ni 5 segundos (según yo) cuando ya estábamos despegando hacia el cielo, de ahí vi como atravesábamos las nubes, toque la ventana con las yemas de mis dedos, de pronto comencé a llorar con una sonrisa en mi rostro…

_Andrea:_ Yo también te amo…Kido

…

Al día siguiente después de clases, los chicos nos reunimos en el club y les conté lo mismo que le había dicho a Sakuma, mi hermana estaba contenta al igual que todos, pero también se molestó al nunca saber que desde cinco años había tenido cuñada y no lo sabía y en el caso de los demás hubo palmadas en la espalda y unos consejos que para mí ni siquiera eran aconsejables.

Luego de eso decidimos quienes vendrían conmigo a Italia, Haruna no podía ya que tenía exámenes toda la semana, Afuro tampoco podía ya que tenía planeado ir a visitar a sus familiares en Liverpool, así que decidimos que iríamos Toramaru, yo y Sakuma…

Finalmente el día había llegado, llegamos hasta el aeropuerto de la ciudad y tomamos nuestro avión yo tenía la carta en mis manos mientras veía por la ventana el cielo nocturno, se supone que llegaríamos a la ciudad de Nápoles a las 12:30 a.m.

_Toramaru:_ Kido deberías dormir, llegaremos muy tarde al hotel _(baja la vista hasta la carta y luego de unos segundos levanta la vista sonriendo) _No te preocupes, si logramos resolver el caso de Edimburgo podremos resolver este.

_Kido:_ Si pero.

_Sakuma (sonriendo):_ Es cierto Kido, además piensa en lo contenta que se pondrá Andrea al verte de nuevo.

_Kido:_ Chicos… _(Sonríe decidido)_ Es cierto, resolvamos el caso de la banda Camorra.

_Toramaru (acomodando su cabeza):_ Bueno chicos yo me voy a dormir, buenas noches _(cierra los ojos)._

_Sakuma y Kido: _Buenas noches.

_Sakuma (restregando su ojo): _Bueno yo también voy a descansar, tú también deberías hacer lo mismo Kido _(se acomoda en su asiento mirando hacia el pasillo)._

_Kido:_Si enseguida_ (mira hacia la ventana) _buenas noches Andrea.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bueno hola de nuevo, hacia tiempo que no actualizaba pero bueno antes de seguir las aclaraciones: <em>**

_**iglesia de San Francisco de Paola*: Iglesia localizada en Nàpoles, en La Plaza del Plebiscito.**_

_**_**Camorra*: Entenderán de que trata a través del desarrollo de la historia.**_**_

_**_**_**Capodichino*: Es el aeropuerto de la ciudad de Napoles, aunque eso ya esta en el fic**_**_**_

_**_**_**Bueno estoy segura de que los he dejado con la intriga de nuevo, pero bueno... también quería decirles que por mi poca experiencia en escenas románticas, quizás le haya faltado algo (a mi parecer mucho) a la escena del aeropuerto, así que no me golpeen.**_**_**_

_**_**_**Espero sus comentarios con muchas ansias.**_**_**_

_**_**_**Anothereleven345**_**_**_


	7. Finalmente

_**Hola de nuevo a todos, bueno ahora estoy aquí para escribirles el siguiente capítulo del fic, el cual estoy planeando desde hace mucho, bueno no tanto en realidad pero aun así, aquí esta.**_

_**Anothereleven345**_

* * *

><p>Llegamos a Nápoles sin inconveniente alguno, sentía nervios, no sé por alegría de volver al encuentro de esa persona o por miedo a que no me reconozca, Andrea no había dicho nada en la carta de venir a recogernos o algo por el estilo, así que tomamos un taxi, le di la dirección de la casa, después de unos minutos sin hablar, el taxista empezó una conversación…<p>

_Taxista (mirando por el espejo retrovisor a los chicos): _Así que son ingleses.

_Sakuma:_ Si, ¿lo supo por nuestro acento?

_Taxista (sonriendo):_ Chico ¿por quién me tomas? Soy taxista, en donde te encuentras sentado he llevado a ingleses, japoneses, alemanes y norteamericanos.

_Kido:_ Disculpe señor, pero me gustaría preguntarle algo.

_Taxista (sonriendo):_ Claro, pregúntame lo que sea muchacho.

¿Cómo que muchacho? No soy tan bajo y menos tengo rostro de bebe recién nacido, tal vez sea para darme mayor confianza, el taxista tiene como 50 y tantos años, es normal que un "muchacho" como yo no sé confié de este tipo de adultos y menos si se está en un país donde las mafias tiene contactos con todo el mundo…

_Kido:_ ¿Usted conoce la calle Vico Venezia?

_Taxista:_ No la verdad no mucho, sé que es algo parecido un condominio de casas, cerrado y para la gente de mucho dinero… _(Su sonrisa se borra y coloca una expresión seria)_ pero.

_Toramaru (preocupado):_ ¿Se encuentra bien?

_Taxista:_ No te preocupes, estoy bien, pero… debo decirles algo que deben saber sobre ese lugar _(se agacha rápidamente al suelo y recoge un periódico)_ Léanlo, deberían saber cómo es realidad de este país _(coloca ambas manos en el volante y dirige su mirada al frente)._

El "periódico" resulto ser solamente una hoja de diario, la cual por suerte para nosotros estaba en inglés, las letras del título, al igual que su contenido, me dejaron sumamente pensativo:

"_**LA BANDA CAMORRA Y LA COMPAÑÍA ENEL: ALIADOS PODEROSOS"**_

_La banda Camorra, la cual se consideraba eliminada desde el año 1922 por el líder fascista Benito Mussolini, ahora reaparece con una fuerte acción llevada a cabo por sus miembros._

_La noche del 16 de julio, aproximadamente a las 3 de la mañana, vecinos del condominio de casas, ubicado en la calle Vico Venezia, denunciaron a las autoridades sanitarias el proveniente olor de una de las casas del lugar._

_Alrededor de las 5 de la tarde las autoridades sanitarias llegaron a la casa, dado que la denuncia se había hecho por uno de los vecinos del condominio alrededor de las 4 p.m._

_-Tocamos la puerta de la casa, pero al no abrirnos nadie, supusimos que estaba vacía, tuvimos que romper la cerradura- aseguro el jefe Hugo Vargas (56) –Al entrar en la casa, nos quedamos sin habla… había sangre, en las paredes del salón habían marcas de balas, buscamos cuerpos, pero nada… Uno de mis compañeros subió al segundo piso y se encontró con una escena muy parecida a la que vimos apenas entramos en la residencia, pero al abrir uno de los armarios de las habitaciones del segundo piso, se encontraron tres cuerpos-_

_Los cuerpos fueron identificados después por la policía, pero ningún medio logro conseguir los nombres de los difuntos. Además todos los cadáveres tenían balas insertadas por todo el pecho, dos de ellos presentaban marcas de cortadas en la espalda, causadas por latigazos, al parecer se comprobó un caso de violencia familiar o abuso, pero los vecinos aseguran que la familia que vivía en la casa no era ese tipo de personas._

_-Queremos respetar los deseos de uno de los familiares de los difuntos y dejar los nombres en el anonimato- aseguro el jefe de investigaciones Juan Vicencio (41)._

_Se comprobó después que una de las victimas del asesinato estaba robando dinero de la empresa __E__nte __N__azionale per l'__E__nergía e __L__ettrica (E.N.E.L), a pesar de los interrogatorios dados a los altos mandos de la compañía eléctrica, todos ellos aseguraron no haber estado relacionados con este atraco de alguna manera._

_Durante la investigación a la escena del crimen se descubrió detrás del papel tapiz que cubría las murallas de la sala un mensaje escrito con pintura color negro: "__Siamo tornati in azione" __(hemos vuelto a la acción)._

_-Hemos sospechado de algo mafia italiana la cual ha estado inactiva desde hace mucho, la cual es la Camorra- asegura Juan Vicencio durante la conferencia de prensa- les pedimos a todos los civiles que si sospechan de algún cómplice en este atraco o inclusive a la banda Camorra, nos informen-_

* * *

><p>Doble la hoja en dos, la verdad no me interesaba leer mucho sobre lo que seguía y se la devolví al taxista quien la dejo de nuevo en su lugar original.<p>

_Sakuma:_ ¿Cree usted de que el causante de estos asesinatos se encuentra en ese condominio?

_Taxista (sin quitar la vista del camino):_ No… yo lo sé.

_Toramaru (con desconfianza):_ ¿Acaso está ocultando algo?

_Taxista:_ No me malinterpreten muchachos, si bien en ese lugar va gente de mucho dinero, entonces es normal el creer que hayan ciertos "problemas" entre ellos.

_Kido (Serio):_ Ya veo

_Taxista (parando el auto): _Bueno llegamos a su parada, la calle Vico Venezia _(abre la puerta y se baja del auto hasta llegar a la maletera)._

Nos bajamos del taxi y recibimos nuestras respectivas maletas de parte del señor, le entregue el dinero y nos despedimos de él, pero cuando me había volteado el taxista me grito.

_Taxista:_ ¡Espera muchachos, déjame entregarte algo! _(se va hacia el asiento del conductor)._

Después de eso, el taxista volvió con la misma hoja del periódico que habíamos leído antes, lo mire confundido a punto de preguntar, pero él se me adelanto…

_Taxista (sonriendo):_ Un detective no puede desaprovechar pistas.

_Kido (sonriendo):_ Gracias.

_Taxista (volteándose en dirección al auto):_ Bienvenido a Italia muchacho, espero disfrutes tu estadía aquí _(se va y entra al auto)._

Vi unos segundos como el auto se iba y me quedaba contemplando una calle vacía, decidí dirigirme a la entrada, la cual era cuidada por un guardia, le dije el número de la casa, nuestros nombres y le dije que conocíamos a Andrea Aldena, quien conocía al dueño de la casa Suzuno Fuusuke, el hombre nos dio el paso y nos dio la ubicación de la casa, al entrar vimos unas enormes casas de dos o tres pisos, todas pintadas de colores claros, como blanco, piel, café claro, etc. Nos detuvimos frente a una casa la cual tenía a un lado el número 4 en oro y colocado en la pared al lado de la puerta. Toque con mis nudillos la puerta de madera y a los 10 segundos vimos que nos abría una chica de unos 22 años, cabello largo y un poco rizado, hasta la cintura de color negros, tez pálida y con un ojo de un color azul intenso y el otro de color verde esmeralda de complexión delgada y un poco alta.

_P.1:_ ¿Se les ofrece algo?

_Kido:_ Hola, somos miembros del T.S.C soy Yuuto Kido, él es Sakuma Jirou _(lo señala)_ y Toramaru Utsunomiya _(hace lo mismo),_ buscamos a Suzuno Fuusuke o Andrea Aldena.

_P.1:_ ¡Ah tu eres el novio de Andrea! Bienvenido, soy Mizuki Suzuno, hermana menor de Fuusuke, él se encuentra trabajando en estos momentos, pero volverá pronto, por favor pasen _(abre más la puerta con una sonrisa y dejándoles entrar)._

_Kido (algo ruborizado):_Gracias.

_Sakuma / Toramaru (pasando detrás de Kido):_ Permiso.

_Mizuki (cerrando la puerta):_ Andrea está en la sala, acompáñenme _(empieza a caminar hacia la sala seguida de los tres chicos)._

Sentía muchas mariposas en el estómago, después de tanto tiempo volvería a ver a Andrea, cuando llegamos a la sala vimos a 5 personas, tres mujeres y dos hombres, todos entre los 20- 27 años aproximadamente, una de las mujeres se quedó mirándome con una expresión sorprendida y acercándose poco a poco hacia mí, los demás simplemente se quedaron mirando cuando estuvo enfrente de mí, le sonreí…

_Kido (sonriendo): _Hola de nuevo Andrea, ha pasado tiempo.

_Andrea:_ K-Kido… _(Sonríe)_ ya sabía que vendrías _(lo abraza)._

_Kido (corresponde su abrazo):_ ¿Acaso lo dudaste?

_Andrea (sonriendo de lado):_ La verdad no mucho… detective.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo, espero lo hayan disfrutado, si sé que esta algo corto, pero mi inspiración se cortó en medio y pues quiero seguir con otro fic, los veo mañana… o quizás no.<strong>_

_**Anothereleven345**_


End file.
